Edward's Travel Through Time
by KatyKatashrophe
Summary: The title basically says it all. Setting in 1800's. About Edward. Plays on events that actually happened. Fun reading!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. But I do own the idea!**

* * *

Dr. Carlisle came into my hospital room and told me my mother had passed. "She told me she wanted me to save you anyway possible."

The next thing I knew, I was being bit right where my neck and my shoulder connect.

I heard Carlisle say, "Sorry." At first, I didn't understand why he was telling me sorry, but then I felt a very intense pain that was traveling everywhere though my body. It felt like I was on fire and the pain would never go away.

When I woke up, I felt completely new. I wasn't in my hospital room anymore though.

I got out of the bed and started to look around. The room was enormous and beautiful. I don't understand why I feel so lively, when only a couple of days ago I was dieing of the Spanish Influenza!

"Hello Edward. I see you are feeling better now." I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Dr. Carlisle standing behind me. I said, "Yes, I am. Where are we?"

"We are in my home. I had to bring you here, after I changed you," was Dr. Carlisle only reply.

"Okay..." was my smart reply.

"You are not going to be able to leave the house anytime soon. Now that you are a vampire, you have to watch yourself around blood. And if you are to live with me you are only allowed to drink from animals."

I looked at him stunned, "I... I'm a… I'm a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Wait! What is the date?"

"It's December 29, 1918. Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't sure. And when did you change me?" I asked.

"Edward, you were changed three days ago." He said, trying to figure out why I was asking so many questions.

"When will be the next time I am allowed out of this house?" I didn't want to be trapped in a house forever.

"When you can control yourself, around humans, enough to not want to attack them and drink their blood." He said, again trying to figure out the background behind all of my questions.

"When do you think that will be?" I asked. This question and answer was getting boring.

"Most newborns can't be around humans for about two years. So, I think if will only be two years. Then we will move to a new place and you will be able to attend school. Is that all you want to know?"

"Yes Dr. Carlisle, Thank you."

"Please, call me Carlisle. We aren't at the hospital anymore."

I said okay to him then he left the room, probably so I could think over what I had just been told.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

I was finally allowed out of the house and near humans and everything was so different. The president was now a man named Warren G. Harding. I don't feel like he was a very good president though.

When Harding died, August 1923, Calvin Coolidge took his place as President of the United States. During Coolidge's term, the US became very prosperous.

From school and friends, I found out that in 1919 alcohol banned. In the newspaper, I saw that many people were still drinking, from the bootleggers that brought it in or from their own makings. Americans began to think that Prohibition was a mistake.

"Carlisle, why do the humans care about such silly things?" I asked one day after I was finished with my homework.

"It's because of who they are and the way their minds work, Edward. One day you will figure that out." was Carlisle's reply. I didn't ask anything else, even though I still didn't understand.

Not long after our move, we ran into a vampire named Alice, who later on joined our family. She wasn't changed long before we met her. She informed us that she was in the League of Women Voters.

"Hey Alice, did you here about the new thing? They are called automobiles! They look so cool. I think I want to get one."

"Yes Edward. I have heard of them. They look dangerous. If you want one, ask Carlisle if you can get one. I'm pretty sure he will say yes. It's not like something were to happen you would get hurt."

I looked at Alice and was shocked by her answer. Normally we liked the same things. Oh well, no time to bother with that now. Time to go get Carlisle's approval!

So many new things were coming out and I wanted to get everything. It sure is a good thing that Carlisle is rich or I wouldn't be able to get anything.

We had found yet another woman to join in on the family fun. Her name was Esme. Like us she was also a vampire. I think she and Carlisle were secretly in love with each other, but I never mentioned anything.

New fads came and went everyday. Alice was one to always join in on all the fashion. She made Esme join in with her to. I could tell Esme only wanted to do the dance competition with Carlisle, so I let Alice be my partner to the dance marathons.

Carlisle never lets us stay in for long because he thought it would be too easy for us to win. I love to figure out the mah-jongg and Crossword Puzzles. They are very entertaining.

Just as the Charleston became very popular, a new member joined out family. His name was Jasper. I could tell we were going to be close friends and he and Alice would be boyfriend/girlfriend in no time.

Like I, Jasper loves music and puzzles, but he can't stand to dance.

"Hey Jasper, you seen the girls that walk around here, dressed in those short skirts and red lipstick. I bet you five bucks they only do it to be 'cool'." I said hoping he would take the bait and make a deal.

Of course he would. "Okay Edward. When do you plan on finding out what goes through a flappers head?" He asked with such confidence I was starting to feel it.

"I am going to ask Rosalie to the dance tonight. Then I'm going to ask why she dresses like that." I said back with just as much confidence.

"I'll be right there when you ask." He said. Alice walked into the room and snaked her arm around Jasper's waist and hugged him.

"Tell me you two aren't making another bet." She always knows when we make a bet. I don't know how she does it though.

Turns out I won. They are just trying to be cool, but Jasper never gave me that five dollars. I didn't mind though, that night a saw that he kissed Alice. It was adorable and I was felling so happy for them.

Lately, lots of great authors have been showing themselves. Two of my most favorite authors are Hemmingway and Fitzgerald. Some other authors I enjoy reading are Sinclair Lewis, Edna St. Vincent Millay, and Eugene O'Neill.

Jasper and I have agreed that baseball is one of the best sports ever. We also agree that Babe Ruth is an amazing baseball player. My next favorite sport is football, but Jasper things golf is better.

"Mom," that's what I started to call Esme after a while of living with her. Even though she wasn't much older then me when she was changed, "how do you feel about the Sacco and Vanzetti trial. I have to write a paper in school on it and I'm supposed to get my entire families position on it."

"Well dear, I think it is an unfair trial. Is there anything else you need?"

"No mom, thanks for you help. Did you know that everyone in our family thinks it is an unfair trial?"

"No dear, I didn't but I have a feeling that many Americans feel that way."

I nodded my head, hugged her and went to my room to finish my paper. Everything was once again changing. The government set up the quota system because the Americans were so scared of the anarchists sabotage on big businesses and famous people.

A new group has come out called the Ku Klux Klan and I don't agree with anything they say. Just because you are different, doesn't mean you should be an outcast. I have found out that different is sometimes better.

Well, I have been a vampire for ten years now, and yet again there is another election. A man by the name Alfred E. Smith is running for the democratic vote and a man named Herbert Hoover is running for the republic vote.

Herbert Hoover has won the 1928 election by a landslide. Hoover isn't as good of a president as Coolidge but things go on and so does life. Now I am an eighty-nine year old vampire, and I have found life to evolve to very much and become very beautiful.

* * *

**Hello again! I know you hate these things, but I just have to tell you. This story was actually a paper I had to write for Social Studies and I got a 100 on it! If you don't get parts of the story you can either look up the topic, or review and ask me what it is! Oh, before I completely forget, because I am still new at this, I would love for you to also tell me things that I could improve on! Another thing, this is just a One Shot, but at the end if you like it, tell me and I'll think about continuing!**** Thanks a bunch! **

**Lots of Love and Sweet Goodbyes,**

**KatyKatashrophe a.k.a. Strawberry Shortcake**


End file.
